


Ya no quiero

by Dyadra



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Broken Promises, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, Lies, Love/Hate, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyadra/pseuds/Dyadra
Summary: -Ya estoy harto, Choi Si Won- dijo Hee Chul-. Tuve suficiente.-No voy a soportarlo, Sung Min- musitó Kyu Hyun-. Has lo que quieras.-¡Ya no sé quién eres, Lee Hyuk Jae!- gritó Dong Hae-. Ni siquiera sé si me importa.





	1. Ya no quiero amarte, Choi Si Won

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! La idea era hacer estas cosas más extensas, pero no terminó de ese modo. Espero que les gusten, son mis parejas favoritas del fandom. ¡Gracias por leer!

Se llevó la botella de whisky a los labios y bebió un gran trago; hizo un gesto por la quemazón en la garganta. Kim Hee Chul cruzó los brazos, abrazando la botella, y siguió recargado en el marco de la ventana más grande. Las cortinas se sacudían violentamente debido al aire, pero no tenía intenciones de hacer algo para detenerlas. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y contempló sin expresión los restos del vaso donde se había servido la primera copa. La alfombra tenía una mancha desde hacía unas horas; resultaría difícil de lavar. Su mirada pasó al reloj de pared: 3:30am.

Se fue temprano esta vez, probablemente creyó que Hee Chul no se daría cuenta, pero éste escuchó cada movimiento desde que Choi Si Won se levantó de la cama hasta que atravesó la puerta, luego de vestirse. Por otro lado, las lágrimas habían comenzado a surgir cuando el teléfono de aquél había sonado y escuchó decirle a su esposa que la cena de trabajo había tomado más tiempo del acostumbrado. El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de dejar de fingir que dormía y gritarle un par de cosas, pero se mordió la lengua hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Había llorado una hora entera, se había servido una copa de whisky y había lanzado el vaso antes de probarlo. La tristeza había pasado a rabia en algún momento.

Era consciente de su posición, no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar nada, pero aún así le habría gustado que no dijera eso mientras se ajustaba la corbata que él mismo le había quitado una noche antes. Le habría gustado que le dijera a esa mujer que estaba cansado de ella, que no la quería, que estaba mejor con él y que jamás volvería porque ya estaba en casa. Sin embargo, el heredero de una gran familia no podía pasar por la vergüenza de ser gay.

Se había sentado en el suelo luego de llegar a esa conclusión y había comenzado a beber directamente de la botella. No estaba seguro del momento en que decidió aceptar esta clase de trato, debió haberlo dejado en cuanto se enteró de quién era. Debió haberse ido con su dignidad intacta, pero no pudo hacerlo. Aún con la esperanza de ser correspondido decidió quedarse con él.

Minutos después había dado traspiés para incorporarse. Vio una enorme luz atravesar las cortinas cerradas; abrió la ventana y se quedó mirando al helicóptero que aterrizaba en el otro edificio. Estuvo recargado en el marco de la ventana desde entonces.

Bebió otro trago, ladeó la cabeza y miró la luna. Parecía solitaria, igual que él. Hace tiempo bromeaba diciendo que él era la estrella más brillante del universo, pero ¿qué brillo podría tener alguien que había cedido, por terquedad, a una situación tan miserable como la suya? Se había convertido en un hombre envuelto en una bata costosa que se emborrachaba con whisky mientras miraba la ciudad desde un departamento ubicado en el veinteavo piso. Un tipo triste que se lamentaba por no ponerle fin a todo eso.

—Kim Hee Chul— musitó—, tu dignidad se fue cuando te mudaste a este lugar, tu voluntad se va cada vez que lo miras a los ojos… pero no te odio— reconoció—. No eres más que su amante, quizá tenga otros como tú, aunque lo niegue. Eres su juguete y la parte más vergonzosa de su vida.

La botella cayó de sus brazos y se rompió escandalosamente. Se apartó dos pasos de la ventana y se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared. Lloró hasta que no pudo más y cuando despertó encontró un mensaje de texto en su celular: “Lamento haberme ido así, tú entiendes. S.W.”. Por algún motivo eso fue todo lo que Hee Chul necesitó para tomar una mochila, meter algo de ropa y papeles y salir del lugar. Dejó las llaves del auto y del departamento sobre la cama con una nota: “Estoy harto”.

Llegó al aeropuerto en cuestión de minutos y tomó el primer vuelo que encontró hacia Japón. ¿Por qué? Lo único que tenía era una propiedad heredada por su abuelo en un pueblo costero. No había nada más, el gran Kim Hee Chul se había convertido en un remedo de la persona que fue antes de conocer a Si Won. Quería volver a sentirse humano, deseaba recibir amor en lugar de solo darlo. En algún rincón de su alma siempre fue consciente de que él no lo amaba; creyó que él podría amar por los dos.

Hee pensó en dormir durante todo el vuelo, sin embargo, la idea de que había estado dormido demasiado tiempo se lo impidió: tal vez el sueño había parecido tan bueno que no se le ocurrió que podría ser una pesadilla. Pidió una manta a la azafata y se envolvió en ella mientras miraba una película cómica en la pantalla frente a él. Solo serían dos horas, luego estaría tan lejos que la idea de volver le parecería una locura. Eso esperaba.


	2. Ya no quiero sentirte, Lee Sung Min

Había amado, de eso no tenía duda, y había sido correspondido, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo podría ser falso alguno de sus recuerdos? Ese pensamiento le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Cho Kyu Hyun dio una calada al cigarrillo que sostenía con la mano derecha y se apoyó sobre el barandal. Miró el agua removerse por el paso del barco. El océano parecía ser siempre el mismo, pero cambiaba cada tanto; tampoco él era el mismo que había llegado tres años atrás.

El viento le alborotó el cabello y la piel se le erizó a causa del frío. Era la clase de clima que cierto chico castaño no toleraba. _Abrázame,_ la voz de Sung Min resonó en su cabeza. La sensación de vacío que sintió en los brazos fue dolorosa. Hacía falta ese otro cuerpo, un poco más bajo, que se estremecía en cuanto sus brazos lo rodeaban y su mandíbula se apoyaba en el hueco entre su cuello y su clavícula. Hacía falta ese alguien que elogiaba su altura y decía que ya no tenía frío porque él estaba ahí. Se sintió vacío. Con esa sensación también vino la evocación del rostro de aquél. Recordaba la expresión de Lee Sung Min al mirarlo dormir por las mañanas, solía acariciar su cabello hasta que el menor despertaba y, luego de abrir los ojos y mirarlo, Kyu Hyun sonreía antes de decir: buenos días.

Aquella expresión amorosa comenzó a distorsionarse en su memoria hasta convertirse en una completamente diferente, esa que contempló antes de marcharse. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, Kyu no le reprochó nada al mayor; sin embargo, el rostro enrojecido que vio ese día, la respiración entrecortada, el temblor en los labios y las lágrimas derramadas le habrían causado un dolor diferente si no hubiesen estado acompañados de esa mirada. Habían sido los ojos de Sung Min lo que más daño le había causado, ¿cómo podía mirarlo con tal resentimiento? Él no había hecho nada, ¿cómo podía decirse traicionado si él había sido quien destrozó los juramentos de amor que se habían hecho? No estaba seguro de lo que su propio rostro comunicaba en ese momento, pero sabía que no era odio.

Lo había amado. Kyuhyun lo había amado con todo lo que tenía y por eso se estaba yendo: prefería llevarse las frases de amor que le habían dirigido, las sensaciones y los recuerdos que le pertenecían solo a él, antes de quedarse a mirar cómo los labios que había besado tantas veces le juraban fidelidad a otra persona. Por otro lado, debía reconocer que lo echaba de menos justo ahora. Quería escuchar su voz diciéndole lo difícil que ha sido el día en la oficina, que está feliz de volver a casa y encontrarlo. Deseaba poder abrazarlo con fuerza como hacía siempre que lo veía cansado o desanimado, estrechar su cuerpo y sentir la paz que siempre le traía. Una paz que conoció tras su primer contacto, una que se fortaleció con su primer beso y de la cuál se hizo adicto por tres años antes de que apareciera un acuerdo matrimonial del que él no era consciente.

—No podía hacerlo, Sung Min— musitó.

Por supuesto que no podía, ¿cómo se atrevía a pedirle que se quedara con él aún si estaba casado con alguien más? Era imposible volver a sentirse cerca de alguien que ya no era completamente suyo, incluso si no había amor en esa otra relación. Aún si en la suya sí lo había. ¿Cómo podría amarlo libremente si uno de los dos ya no lo era? Quizá lo peor de todo era que todavía podía sentirlo: el cuerpo del otro bajo el suyo, sus manos acariciándole la cabeza, el sabor de sus labios y el roce juguetón bajo las sábanas.

Kyuhyun dio otra calada al cigarrillo y miró al frente. Las luces del puerto ya casi no se veían. La noche había avanzado lo suficiente y no supo si era la somnolencia causada por la hora o sus emociones, pero se sintió cansado. Sacó el celular del interior del abrigo y marcó uno de los números de la lista rápida.

—Hyung— saludó—, voy camino a Japón y no tengo dónde quedarme. ¿Me darías asilo en tu casa?

Al otro lado de la línea, un adormilado Kim Hee Chul respondió en medio de un bostezo.

—¿Qué diablos? Creí que estabas en Jeju con ese chico adinerado.

—Vamos, hyung. ¿Debo mencionar que tu estabas en Seúl hace apenas un mes? Nadie quiere hablar de esos temas.

Hubo un corto silencio. Apenas entendió la referencia a su última relación, Hee Chul se despabiló y se incorporó en la cama.

—Está bien, puedes venir. Te enviaré la dirección por mensaje de texto. No entiendo por qué todos ustedes piensan en invadir mi casa cuando algo malo les pasa, Dong Hae llegó hace tres días.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—“Nadie quiere hablar de esos temas”— citó.


	3. Ya no quiero recordarte, Lee Hyuk Jae

El sonido de la bolsita de plástico entre sus dedos era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la calle. Lee Dong Hae sacó de ella una gomita deforme y se la llevó a la boca. El sabor resultaba bastante ordinario, sin embargo, siguió masticando una tras otra. La luz de la farola donde estaba recargado parpadeó, el chico levantó la mirada hacia el foco y se llevó otra gomita a la boca, restándole importancia.

Volvió la mirada hacia la bolsita y la agitó un poco con la mano para mirar el contenido: quedaba una gomita. _¿Puedo comerla?_ , habría dicho Jason (o Hyuk Jae) de haber estado ahí… seguramente Hae se la hubiera dado con tal de verlo contento.  Miró con atención el dulce. A Jason/Hyuk Jae le encantaban las golosinas tanto como las mentiras, eso aprendió Dong Hae hacía unos días. No exageraba al decirlo, tenía pruebas de ello.

Mentira número 1: el nombre de ese chico no era Jason Kim, sino Lee Hyuk Jae. Mentira número 2: no había nacido en el extranjero, era coreano. Mentira número 3: no estaba soltero, sus padres lo comprometieron con una chica poco antes de conocerlo. Mentira número 4: no estaba en busca de departamento porque acababa de llegar de América, lo hacía porque había escapado de casa para no casarse con esa chica. Incluso había una quinta mentira: no era un “espíritu libre”, tal como lo había dicho, había embarazado a la chica con la que iban a casarlo.

Dong Hae sonrió con sarcasmo y cerró la mano en un puño, provocando un fuerte sonido por parte de la bolsita de plástico. _No tenías que enterarte así_ , la voz de Jason o Hyuk Jae resonó en su cabeza. Ni siquiera se había disculpado con él por haberse inmiscuido en su vida, departamento, habitación y cama. ¡Claro que tenía que enterarte así! Era obvio que no tenía intenciones de contarle nada verdadero acerca de él, ¿cómo no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando su madre llegó acompañada de esa mujer con cinco meses de embarazo y le gritó a Dong Hae, en su lugar de trabajo, que se alejara de su hijo? Claro que lo habían despedido, pero a pesar de todo, él quería creer que ellas se habían equivocado, el hombre que él amaba se llamaba Jason Kim.

¿Qué obtuvo cuando quiso comprobarlo de su propia boca al volver al departamento? La imagen de un muchacho que empacaba sus maletas para irse. Había sido una discusión acalorada con un final muy feo.

Visualizó al chico de dudosa identidad en su mente y se preguntó de nuevo qué tan real había sido todo. Él había insistido en que de verdad lo amaba, pero Dong Hae no podía entender cómo se ama a quien no se conoce. Había repetido hasta el cansancio que amaba a Jason, pero no sabía nada de Hyuk Jae. ¿Eran la misma persona? ¿Su identidad realmente se reducía al nombre? No lo sabía y ya no quería pensar en eso. Pero el rostro que miraba antes de quedarse dormido y al despertar seguía apareciendo. La ilusión que se había fabricado en la cabeza era tan falsa como la identidad de ese chico, como todo lo que le había contado sobre él, como las excusas que había puesto para no reconocer su error.

La luz de la farola parpadeó de nuevo. _No mentí cuando dije que te amaba,_ era lo último que le había dicho el rubio antes de salir del departamento.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca!— exclamó tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

La bolsita se hizo trizas en su mano, su respiración se volvió entrecortada y tenía el rostro enrojecido.

—Cualquiera diría que estás ebrio— dijo Hee Chul detrás de él.

Hae volteó con violencia y se encontró al pelirrojo sosteniendo una paleta helada con una mano y una bolsa de plástico con botellas de alcohol con la otra. Negó con la cabeza y se incorporó.

—No he bebido nada.

—Ya lo sé. Cuento las botellas de alcohol que dejo en la nevera para asegurarme de que no te excedas cuando me voy a dormir. Están todas ahí.

—Entonces ¿por qué compraste más?

—Kyu Hyun llega mañana, estoy seguro de que van a faltar— dijo levantando la bolsa. Hae asintió—. ¿Quieres volver a casa? Podemos tomar una de estas en el jardín, si no tienes sueño.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa del mayor.

—Hyung, cuando te enamoras de alguien, ¿qué tan importante es su nombre?

—Ya me lo habías preguntado. Te diré lo mismo: las almas se aman unas a otras, es tu cerebro el que necesita nombrar al ser amado. Por otra parte, inventarse una identidad falsa para escapar de las consecuencias de tus acciones es una mierda. No te confundas.

Se detuvieron en la casa tradicional ubicada en la esquina, dos calles después. Hee Chul abrió la puerta y los dos atravesaron el jardín por el camino que conducía hasta la entrada. Se quitaron los zapatos y el pelirrojo dejó las compras en una mesa, sacó una de las botellas y la levantó.

—¿Qué dices?

Dong Hae lo miró unos segundos, negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia su habitación.

—Esperemos a Kyu Hyun, tal vez su historia triste me haga sentir mejor.


End file.
